sl_bloodlinesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Good Liege
What are The Responsibilities of a Liege? 1. It is your duty as a liege to make sure your minions know how to use their bloodlines tools and how to behave while on clan land, as well as how to represent the Clan while they are on second life. 2. Always look after your minions. 3. Monitoring their blood levels and being available to answer questions. 4. Teach them to be self sufficient and look after themselves 5. Make sure they understand the Clan rules You are responsible for your minion's actions. If your minion is disrespectful, or is asking others basic bloodlines questions...does that make you look good? Not at all. A clan is only as good as it's lieges, with knowledge and experience being passed down the line. Your new minion should understand that they are to be respectful. Try to avoid dating your minions. This has a 100% chance of failure and is the number one cause of drama within a clan. Next..and this one is important. You must teach your minion the proper way to seek help. The Liege is ALWAYS the first person that they are to go to if they need something. If the liege is offline, the lieges liege is next. Then a guardian or royal. This depends on clan structure, but is a good guideline. Starting with the turn: Make sure you give them a choice of what to become if they are new, suggest becoming a blood doll first. And make sure they know they have The Lycan only option as well Have them bite you Have them scan you have them send a charisma point Send them a welcome pack If they are new send them a starter pack and show them the free store help them with sl basics. If you are patient, you will gain a loyal minion who will never forget who helped them. Take them hunting as much as you can. I cannot stress this enough. It is far better to have one or two outstanding minions who are successful hunters and contribute to the family, than a boatload of minions who do nothing, get bored and become destroyed, because you are out hunting for more just like them. This being said, will you gain minions who are unteachable and lack interest after a week. Yes. Will they become destroyed? Yes Is this the end of the world? No Move on, work on the ones who want to learn and look for more like them. Reward your minions I personally will reward a hard working minion who is showing the potential of becoming a great liege themselves. A gift of a spike at 5 souls A full blood tank Forever Protection Blood and Lumens: Buy your own blood if u can afford it and teach ur minions to do the same. Liege tools. Aside from your main tools, the Spike, Reaper and blood tanks, these next items can help you manage your line. The coffin: Sometimes you may be required to feed an offline minion They may be either on a scheduled break from sl or have let themselves get dangerously low on blood. The Blood Scanner: Once you have gained several minions, an investment in a blood scanner can be useful to keep track of the blood levels of your minions. It keeps track of liege changes and charts your soul gains and or losses The scanner will alert you if any minions are in danger of becoming destroyed Log onto your bloodlines page daily and check up on your line. Pay special attention to unprotected minions who are holding souls Look for the hunters under your minions, if you don't know them, Introduce yourself. Ask them if there is anything that they need. There is nothing quite like the feeling you get when your minion is promoted to guardian or royal. If this happens to you...It means the family has noticed your hard work and has elevated your student to the level of teacher. This means without a doubt you are a great liege, you have helped the family and have set an example for others.